Alpha and Omega The Fallout Effect
by section8bypass1
Summary: Its over, the earth has been shattered by war and almost all life has been sucked from the land. After a senseless final desperate nuclear strike the land and its inhabitants change leaving the continents scarred and irradiated. But after leaving Jasper only a few hours prior to the attack, Humphrey can never forget the love he left behind hoping against hope that she survived to.
1. Chapter 1 To wish upon a star

**NEW STORY** SECTION8 Here with another story that I hope will be my masterpiece, this topic is something I loved to write about from the perspectives of humans but what would happen to animals? Specifically Humphrey and Kate, this story will not be completely realistic so expect some changes to things such as the radiation killing everything, that would be kinda boring if everyone died ;) But I hope you guys and gals enjoy the new idea and my new writing style, I also apologize for using the same starting point as many other stories but stick with me and I hope you enjoy this little story.

**NOTE** My other story alpha and omega falling in love has hit a dead end and will slow down, I expect it to be continued when I think of some new ideas but I will still be finishing it but until then I will be focusing on this story because I have many many ideas for it and have never once had a problem in this area of stories.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Humans were always considered the dominant species, no one saw it coming. Nuclear war, desperate savage strikes throughout the globe destroying millions upon millions of lives. Humans are no longer the dominate species, and no one thought to ask why. And now it's finally happened and nuclear war has indeed become a reality. Perhaps some of the people have survived but the animals and mutated monstrosities will rein supreme. Earth will never belong solely to man again, it's up to the survivors now. Specifically one wolf who will stop at nothing to find his love and rebuild his life. But nothing will ever be the same, because war, war never changes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 To wish upon a star<p>

Humphrey had been sadly watching Jasper get further and further away from his grasp. Each moment the train would pick up speed whisking him away from the wolf that had stolen his heart and never thought to give him hers. Humphrey knew that she and Barf were most likely being pronounced mates and sharing a kiss. It tore at his heart like barb wire being cruelly dragged through his very soul ending any reason for his existence.

He buried his head in his paws and moaned yelling, "AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH SHE SIMPLY TOSSED ME ASIDE?" Tears sprang to the stormy eyes of the wolf that only twelve or so hours prior had been living his dreams of being happy with Kate. Sniffling he wiped a tear away and coughed, "W-we even shared a howl, d-did that mean nothing!?" He pushed away all thoughts of Kate all reasons for doing anything and simply stared at the stars not thinking, not even breathing when something caught his eye.

The cosmos twinkled brightly above him more beautiful then it had been in ages, but it only seemed to taunt the lonely wolf. Suddenly something happened again, a distant star blinked in the sky. Humphrey shook his head thinking nothing of it still lost in his sadness and regret.

The bright light pulsed again brighter than even the moon in the heavens above pushing its way through his vision and startling the young wolf. Humphrey sat bolt upright and whimpered, "Leave me alone." He peered into the night sky and breathed a sigh of relief and murmured, "Just a shooting star." Curiously Humphrey pulled himself upright and stared at the strange star that seemed to be getting bigger each moment. The star began to become narrower and looked like a falling spear of fire.

"What the?" He muttered when suddenly the star cleared the atmosphere and turned into a gleaming silver tube that approached the ground at a faster speed then he could ever imagine was possible. It impacted the ground several hundred miles or so away with an earth shattering roar and suddenly a massive mushroom cloud expanded in the distance engulfing everything in its path.

Humphrey stared awestruck at the destruction that moments ago been a simple star in the sky. The fiery cloud continued to expand when suddenly the train began to rock back and forth ever so slowly tilting further when a massive force slammed into the train cars propelling the helpless wolf and his iron prison into the lake far below off the bridge that had been supporting the train and its passenger.

Humphrey slid around the car the hay bales and lose screws clanging into the metal walls weightless smashing into him severely bruising his pelt. The train car finally hit the river below it and mercilessly slammed him against the side walls. The train cars open doors began to let the water seep in and as a gush turned into a torrent, the car turned into a sinking metal coffin.

Humphrey struggled to stay above the constantly rising water level to shocked to do anything but float. He paddled helplessly and whimpered, "Why me!?" Far above he felt the searing heat of the fire scorching earth and flesh alike that happened to stand in its path the river protecting him from its fury.

The barely conscious wolf took his last breath of air and let himself be dragged beneath the surface his eyes closing as his last thought registered, "I hope the marriage is off." The light faded as the train car tumbled beneath the deep river being tossed around in the underwater currents sucking it deeper every minute as the metal creaked and groaned the rivets and bolts popping out on by one slowly compacting with the metal being folded and crunched together by the merciless churning rapids.

Then it stopped, the train car rested beneath the churning waters sinking deep into the mud and sand finding its final resting place. As Humphrey opened an eye his lungs burned with the need, the ravenous hunger for air. He looked around the train car desperately searching for an escape from the iron tomb. Clawing at the metal he winced in pain as his claws caught on the sharp twisted edge of metal, ignoring the fiery pain he pulled himself through screaming in the water letting precious air bubbles escape from his mouth.

He quickly steeled himself and squirmed out of the small incision clawing desperately for the surface fifty or so feet above. Even then as he kicked and clawed for every moment of life he knew it was hopeless, Humphrey stopped defeated as his mind saw images plaguing him as he started to slip away into unconsciousness when somebody yelled, "WAKE UP!" Humphrey froze in the water his mind barely functioning but still working enough to know that speech underwater was impossible.

He shook his head letting himself slip deeper into the depths when his mind exploded with vivid scenes, he saw Kate and him as pups running through the fields and his younger self find and picking a beautiful pink flower just for her. Humphrey shook his head wanting the images to leave him wanting more than anything to just die in peace.

But the images continued and he saw himself give her the flower and Kate giggling giving him a small kiss on the cheek getting him to fake passing out. "You love her don't you?" An unknown voice taunted his mind just out of reach as his dying body sunk deeper into the river. Humphrey bitterly remembered the moment she told him she was marrying another wolf, remembered every moment of leaving Jasper only a few hours prior. Death seemed like a welcome change he thought icily.

The cold water started to flood his lungs the surface impossibly far when a final image took hold of his mind and persisted to grab his attention, "It was Kate, she was wearing the same flower for her wedding with Barf. That stung deep in Humphrey's heart but then something changed, she backed away from him and seemed to be saying something. Eve fainted next to Winston and Tony broke out laughing, no sound could be heard by Humphrey but he saw Kate's lips move to say, "I fell in love with an omega." Then the fire came and the vision vanished into the black abyss.

Humphrey was alone, the images gone now. He started to float upwards towards the night sky above him thinking, "Did that really happen?" Humphrey's heart ached for it to be true but he knew that he had to go back now, married or not he wasn't about to let Kate go without a fight.

As he burst out of the water he gasped sucking in the night air feverishly paddling to stay afloat, completely oblivious to the fire and chaos around him. Humphrey's lungs satisfied became less pronounced as he slowly cleared his mind as he started to paddle towards the muddy banks terrified of the fire and burning trees that dominated the landscape.

He desperately propelled himself the final few meters clawing ashore staring blankly at the fires hoping the worse was over. Yet something told him, the worse had yet even to come to be. Ignoring the pain his body was in Humphrey ran, ran as fast as he could through the fires and burning blackened cinders. The pain was increasing every moment as the smoke thickened pushing away the remaining fresh air.

Humphrey covered his muzzle with his paw and trudged through the blackened landscape, simply wanting to lie down and rest for a moment. But he pushed onwards through the smoke and haze coughing as tears slid down his face blinding him momentarily.

Suddenly there was nothing beneath his front paws, the ground sloped in front of him pulling him off balance. Humphrey screamed breathing in more of the smoke sliding into the crevice clawing at the rock, clawing at anything that could afford him purchase.

The smoke cleared as he slipped deeper into the crevice, deeper into the earth and the darkness below. Safe from the smoke and radiation above him Humphrey clawed at the rocks but before the darkness swallowed him whole, a beautiful feminine voice whispered, "I am still here, I am waiting." Humphrey shocked slipped and fell into the abyss his thought registered before he blacked out, "Kate is alive."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER OVERVIEW <strong>That's hopefully a good start and I already have chapter two done and nearly completely edited so if you guys and gals liked it I'll make sure to have it up before too long. Please review any and all ideas and thoughts are welcome and make sure to tell me if you want more.

**NOTE ABOUT KATE **I promise Kate will be a BIG part of the story and I expect to have her in in the next few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2 The mines

Chapter 2 The mines

Humphrey awoke suddenly and without warning, springing upright yelping as his injuries were reopened. Gasping with the sudden pain he quickly stopped moving to ensure he wouldn't cause anymore damage to his bruised and battered body. Humphrey put a paw over his blood soaked side and stared up into the darkness above. The crevice he had fallen into was far to deep for natural light to reach into, there wasn't even a hint from where he had fallen from.

Humphrey began to panic as he turned to observe his dark surroundings seeing nothing but the rocks only a few feet in front of him, the claustrophobia beginning to overwhelm him. He stumbled forward catching his paws on the many obstructions in the cave system wincing as each one made unexpected contact with his unprotected paws. Blindly he continued making his way forward the air seemed to press him to the floor as he nervously called, "Hello?"

His echo could be heard deep within the cave bouncing throughout each crevice and cavern alerting any of the nightmares that lied dormant within. Humphrey making no progress sat roughly on the hard stone and whimpered to himself, "What do I do?" Receiving no answer he buried his head in his paws crying softly waiting for death to try and take him once more in its steely grip.

Humphrey sniffled and wiped his muzzle with his paw only one thought racing through his mind, "Is Kate really alive?" Even though she had betrayed him he could never hate her, he had loved her as a pup and even now in the deep caves feeling hopeless and scared he wanted to be with her more then ever. To feel her soft pelt against his as they cuddled in the moonlight together, sharing a kiss in Jasper and admiring the view from the mountaintops.

Once again Humphrey's longing to be with Kate ripped at his soul causing him to choke and stumble into a wall clawing at it to gain his balance. Trying to calm himself Humphrey took deep long breaths breathing in and out of his nose listening when a peculiar sound alerted Humphrey to the danger. A distant dripping sound of water amplified into a constant, _Drip, Drip, Drip. _He stared not understanding when the wall cracked and a tiny hole appeared.

The sound then quickly turned into what could only be described as a gushing stream. Humphrey looked up dazed staring at a tiny crack in the cave wall examining the possible danger, but it was simply a tiny hole of light being casted onto the cave floor. Warily eyeing the ray of light Humphrey started to get up when he heard a grunt coming from the other side of the wall.

With an enormous _BOOM_ the cavern shook violently causing the rocks to tumble all around him, the tiny hole of light exploded inwards forming a massive hole that the beam streamed through eager to illuminate the damp claustrophobic space. Humphrey looked carefully at the hole and saw a stream of water that was coming from a cylindrical tube inside the rock. It had been going through the cave and had bursted open along with the wall.

Humphrey confused looked for the source of the explosion watching the pipe gush water into both spaces half expecting to see nothing. A grunt of satisfaction was suddenly heard followed by, "Damn, told those idiots the war would kill em." Humphrey gasped silently inching backwards into the cave as ever so slowly a tall figure clambered into the cave splashing large amounts of water into a bottle.

The creature seemed to be wearing a kind of mask and light streamed from a device strapped to its head fully focused on the water pipes. Before Humphrey could make out any more details the creature stopped as if sensing a disturbance. Humphrey remained frozen hidden in the shadows watching the creature grumble shrugging to itself finishing filling its bottle.

The light clicked off as it retreated back into the other chamber not seeing the terrified wolf only a few feet away from the its grasp. Humphrey let out his breath creeping towards the other chamber praying that it was truly gone. As he observed the other cave he noted it was large and shaped like a tunnel supported by wooden beams and carefully carved through the earth shooting both left and right into the darkness connected only by chance to the cave system he had fallen into. The light flickered turning Humphrey's attention as he spotted it and saw the cave was illuminated by a large lantern carelessly left in the dirt slowly burning itself out.

The figure had disappeared completely leaving no trace and as Humphrey looked around he spotted a familiar sight. With a massive surge of excitement and surprise he fell backwards onto his rear end muttering, "Train tracks?" Staring closer at the iron rods that extended in each direction he noticed that they were much older and smaller then the train tracks that ran through Jasper. Humphrey confused thought to himself, "A full sized train could never fit on these."

Shrugging to himself he retreated into the darkened cave pondering if he should risk taking one of the tunnels and the risk of running into the human. Thoughtfully he whispered to himself, "Maybe I can use these to get back home...If it still exists." Struggling to remember the direction of Jasper Park Humphrey's hopelessness began to return with every minute he sat attempting to think clearly. His longing to see Kate one last time and share a kiss with her completely occupied his mind undermining any effort to make a plan.

Desperately Pushing away the love that pounded in his head and that threatened to break him Humphrey chose the right tunnel walking through the oppressive darkness straining to see as he left the light behind. Moving quickly now and trying to leave his emotions behind the light soon became lost behind him. Now in full darkness not being able to see anything Humphrey Winced at every echo and rumble above and around him his fear causing his mind to wander and attempt to forget the danger he was in.

He remembered his entire adventure with Kate, being captured and led home by two strange birds. First the truck where they had spent a night and then after when he blew their ride over a cupcake. Kate had tried to stay mad, and had tried to leave him but Humphrey had caught her saving Kate's life from the mudslide. When she had left him Humphrey knew she wouldn't really have abandoned him but every betrayal stuck out to him constantly causing him to debate with himself over if she would ever want to be with him.

But she had kissed him then, she had thanked him and kissed him. He hadn't understood why she never spoke of it afterwards but he knew now, one wolfs name…Garth. Then came the train ride, he was sure he could steal her heart then get her to forget all about the no mating law between alpha and omegas but it hadn't worked. Or at least he hadn't targeted the right problem.

Humphrey gave a wry grin of remorse thinking then that he had indeed stolen her heart at the time, but she had jumped off the train. He wasn't sure if Kate had heard him say the three most important words in any wolves life, "I love you." It echoed in his mind, hollow sounding, unimportant and lost to time.

Soon after he followed her she had told him she was marrying another wolf, to unite the Western and Eastern packs and avert a war. It was a noble bold gesture of her, but it broke his heart tearing all reason from his mind. Forcing him to run, to run far from anything and everything. Reason had abandoned him, an omega could not survive in the wild without a pack but he hadn't cared.

To simply jump on the train and forget everything, never think of the heartbreak again seemed to be the only course of action erasing the remaining reason in his mind. But it was never that simple, she would haunt him forever. He could never love anyone but her and his heart knew it. Broken and bleeding it would never heal until he held her again. Smelled her scent and kissed her, her golden pelt reflecting the sun and moon shining brightly. The image caused him to choke up, crying to himself wanting to believe she was still alive. But he had seen the force of the blast, the tearing of metal and rock, but instinct told him she was alive.

Still nothing on the surface could survive the blast, but maybe if she had been in a den or underground like he had been. But there must be other dangers. Humphrey wondered what else the bomb had done, it must have had more to it. Shaking off the fear of the unknown he came to a different portion of cave, the walls had begun to change and turn from rock and stone into wood and brick.

Curiously his aching heart momentarily repressed Humphrey put a paw on the brick and was surprised when it fell away into the darkness behind the walls. Hopeful now he clawed desperately at the wall slowly making a hole through the bricks as they crashed around him echoing down the tunnel. Suddenly a light clicked on in the distance. Humphrey stopped and stared uncomprehendingly at it still pawing away the bricks.

The light gradually began to grow, loud footsteps and yelling could be heard. Humphrey came out of his shock and dug into the bricks whimpering. When the light was only a few meters away he clawed the last brick away from the wall and pushed through. The hardened broken concrete dug and bit into his fur slowing progress and putting pressure and pain onto his already beaten body.

Sounds could be heard behind him as he dug into the dark room pushing his way past the last section of brick and concrete. He whirled around staring at the hole as a hand shot through groping at the dirt attempting to crawl through after him. The sounds of shooting could be heard as muffled thumps. "Silencer." Humphrey thought fearfully. He had been warned that hunters sometimes used them to poach and escape undetected in Jasper.

The hand grabbed at the rocks as Humphrey whined tears dripped onto the dirt, death had attempted to take his life many times in the last few hours and all the wolf wanted was for it to end. Suddenly the hand became ridged and spasmed on the floor and a muffled cry could be heard through the wall. Humphrey backed up afraid the human would finally make it through.

Unexpectedly the hand slowly closed and stopped moving, Humphrey still more terrified then he had ever been in his life stared at the hand and dully thought, "Its human, but it wasn't trying to get me. It was trying to escape something." Humphrey could not imagine anything that could kill a human, but the hand lay as proof unmoving, dead and cold on the ground.

Pushing away the images of something so strong as to be able to kill the man Humphrey turned and observed his new environment. It was metallic smelling and small. Humphrey was unsure of where he was underground or even what direction he was facing. But every moment he stood immobile was giving the monsters in the tunnel the chance to find and kill him.

Humphrey grimly realized that if the bomb had caused things to change then evolution was choosing the worlds new dominate species. Moving forward without realizing it he roughly slammed into a metal obstruction. Humphrey groaned and rubbed his throbbing head and reached out his paw and touched iron rusty bars, they were stacked each a foot apart from one another.

Unsure of what they were for Humphrey clawed his way upwards using the bars to reach higher. The bars seemed to go on endlessly and just as he was going to climb back down to find another way once again Humphrey slammed his head into metal. Howling in pain he pushed upwards when unexpectedly the metal gave away. He pushed upwards again with his paws desperately trying to move the thing and see what was above him.

The circular plate like piece lifted up as he heaved it aside clawing his way onto the surface. Humphrey half dead with exhaustion simply let himself lye on his side observing his new environment. The hole he had emerged from was on the side of the road and the plate had three words written on it. Danger Mines below. He laughed as he remembered hearing about caves and mines from Kate, she had always enjoyed exploring them with him but he had never let her take him any deeper then where the light could reach.

Humphrey continued smiling and thought, "Maybe I can get to Jasper after all." Seeing that he was in a mountainous area Jasper couldn't be to far. But the landscape had changed, the trees were blackened and dead. The ground looked sickly and everything had a strange sick tinge to it. The setting sun drew his eye towards it as an icy feeling overwhelmed him but he was unsure as to why when suddenly he realized that darkness would be dangerous. And he had a suspicion that the monsters underground preferred the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER OVERVIEW<strong> There's chapter two done and hopefully three will be completed within the next few days or so. Once again please review tell me what you think and any ideas and enjoy the rest of the story.

**TO FROST AND FRIENDS **I'm hoping you and all your friends that have taken the time and chosen to read this are enjoying the story so far and I thank you for your support as well :) We can talk much easier if you make an account however and I promise that it doesn't take more then a few minutes and you can find your other favorite stories much easier as well


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

Chapter 3 Homecoming

As the sun finally disappeared behind the crumbling mountain range Humphrey trudged through the burned fields taking in the changes to the landscape. Only a day or so ago it had been sunny and green. The trees and flowers swaying in the wind but now, now it was overcast and dreary. Everything had a grey look to it causing his hopelessness to amplify with every step.

A single tear slid down his face lost to the impregnable darkness that had fallen as he let out a long sad howl. He let it ring as he slowed to a stop and attempted to locate the direction of Jasper. But there was close to no light, the stars above him were faint and gave no hint to the tired wolf. Lowering his head in defeat Humphrey almost missed it. Another howl rang through the night in the distance sounding just as lonely as his own but much too quite for Humphrey to know if it was real or simply his imagination.

Humphrey's clung to the hope that it was indeed real as his ears instinctively perked up as his thoughts raced thinking, "Could that have been Kate?" As rational thought returned he slumped down realizing that the chances were near to nonexistent. The howl had indeed sounded feminine in nature but wasn't Kate's. Humphrey would have recognized her howl anywhere.

Humphrey pushed forwards toward where the sound seemed to originate from and ruefully thought, "Well maybe whoever it is can give me directions or at least help me find her." The instant Humphrey said that an image of Kate's dead body invaded his mind. He frantically pushed away all thoughts of her being dead and started to move faster. Trying to leave behind him the nightmare of the bomb and the creatures that it may have spawned in the aftermath he broke into a full run.

The charred earth began cracking beneath his paws as he made his way further away from the mineshaft and hopefully towards safety. The dim moon seemed to glare at him normally friendly and inviting tonight it radiated death and darkness. Humphrey was now on edge avoiding anything that resembled danger or appeared to move. With little to no warning he crashed through the burnt underbrush emerging into a dead end.

The sky far above him mocked his mistake as he attempted to climb up and out slipping down each time he tried. He fearfully looked back the way he had come but something told him that death awaited him if he turned back. Slamming his paws against the rocks he howled in anguish. He let it ring half expecting nothing in reply and Humphrey was surprised when the same howl much louder now but still distant answered his plea guiding him towards a section of wall the seemed more plausible to climb.

Humphrey grimaced seeing that the wall would kill him if he fell from even half its colossal height. Putting a paw on one of the stones he carefully pulled himself up one paw at a time slowly making progress up the cliff face. Becoming more confident and wanting to escape the darkness below him Humphrey exchanged caution for sped clambering upwards and sighing in relief as the ridge line slowly came closer every minute. Pausing to look down not realizing that the movement had most likely saved his life Humphrey spotted shadows darting below him.

Taking in a deep breath he realized whatever nightmares were below him had been trying to stalk and kill him. His instincts had been right, how he wasn't sure but ever since the blast his mind had warned him of danger and unconsciously keeping him alive. Shuddering at the near death experience he looked back up the cliff face and realized he could see something on top of the cliff. An outline of something waiting only a few meters above him. Humphrey realized that there was most likely another creature above him.

Yelping in surprise he pressed himself against the wall trapped between the two killer forces. Humphrey cursed his lack of attention and ruefully realized he was slipping further and further down the food chain. Deciding to take a peek at his attackers Humphrey leaned away from the wall and stared down at the monsters below him.

Gasping in shock he saw they were vaguely humanoid but walked on four legs. Their skin was inky black and almost looked like soup thrown carelessly over the deranged forms. Humphrey slowly let his gaze go upwards towards the head where no eyes could be seen, but the mouth would leave him nightmares. The monsters teeth gnashed the air scraping against each other wanting to feel warm blood in its bloodied maw.

Humphrey just stared at the monsters that waited below him, the didn't seem to see him but he knew that down was no longer an option nor did up seem safe. The monsters almost seemed to hear his thoughts and looked up at him reaching with decrepit jerky movements clawing at the air with their elongated arms. Tears sprang from his already red eyes as he desperately held on for dear life repeating a single line of thought. "This can't be happening to me, this can't be happening to me."

Humphrey closed his eyes blocking out visions of the monsters below and above him, he knew that the land would change and take time to heal but now… Now these new creatures seemed to kill without reason or remorse stealing any chance of living peacefully. Evolution had spawned a new master for earth but if these creatures had been created then surely more dangerous ones would also now exist.

Gathering his courage Humphrey opened one eye and watched the ridge line above him. He saw a something groping for his trembling form nearly grabbing him. Whimpering and pressing his face harder against the rock face Humphrey pulled as far away from the monster as he could. The creature above him continued to search nearly brushing his paw when Humphrey shied away and lost his grip.

Time seemed to slow as Humphrey fell away from the rock face. He turned falling in mid air straight down head first towards the open jaws and gnashing teeth below him. Humphrey's life flashed before his eyes but only one part of it stuck, he saw Kate smiling at him saying that everything would be alright. Suddenly his fall stopped, Humphrey felt something gripping his hind legs as he realized that the creature above him had gotten him first.

Tears began falling down his face he was dragged upwards screaming, "I'm sorry Kate!" Any second he expected to feel teeth digging into his flesh tearing and shredding his screaming form. He waited seconds still hanging a foot off the ledge unable to see the creature that had him in its killing grasp.

With a final heave he was pulled up the cliff and onto the burnt ground. Humphrey closed his eyes still expecting the teeth when he heard, "You're heavier than I expected." Humphrey's eyes shot open as he pulled himself up staring at the dark form that had apparently saved him.

He backed towards the cliffs edge and whimpered, "Please don't eat me." Laughing quietly she emerged into the moonlight and Humphrey shocked whispered, "Lilly?" Lilly nodded and said, "I'm glad to see you to Humphrey, but keep it down please; more of those things could be out there." Humphrey nodded still shocked and asked quickly, "Is Kate ok?"

Lilly bit her lip and murmured, "You'll need to come see for yourself." Panic gripped Humphrey's mind as he stuttered, "W-what happened, will she be ok?" Lilly looked down and said, "I'm not sure, but the blast almost killed all of us." Lilly looked back up at Humphrey and began to recall the events that had occurred, "The marriage was thankfully a disaster and Garth never married Kate."

Confused Humphrey pondered why Lilly agreed with him in that the marriage was a horrendously bad idea but he let her continue, "Kate admitted she loved an omega which I'm guessing was you because after that Tony declared war on the Western pack and then the fighting began. Kate ran to your den to try and find you escaping the blood bath and I chased after her causing Garth to follow me, then it happened. A massive explosion hit us after we found Kate inside. She was crying horribly probably thinking she made you run away."

Shamefaced Humphrey looked away from Lilly and said, "I never should have doubted her." Lilly put a paw on my shoulder and told me, "She loved you very much Humphrey and I bet that when she wakes up she'll be happy to see you again." He nodded as Lilly finished her story, "After the explosion we were caved in your den trapped until Garth dug us out, I went to try and find you for Kate and now here we are living this nightmare."

Humphrey nodded and asked, "So what exactly happened to Kate?" Lilly sighed and answered truthfully, "I don't know, when Garth and I arrived she was crying in your den and then simply stopped moving like she was in a coma." Humphrey winced at hearing this and grimly said, "Take me to her."

Lilly gave an understanding nod and said, "Jasper's not too far, you might have found it without me but I doubt you would have escaped those things." Humphrey looked down at the creatures that were attempting to climb up after him and gave a disgusted shake of the head trotting after Lilly's retreating form, towards his old home; Towards Jasper.

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Lilly had walked for hours upon hours, the landscape never changed. Always broken rocks and scarred earth. There were bones to, some caribou and some Humphrey didn't want to identify. As they began to approach Jasper the sun was already above the valley illuminating a horrible scene. The land looked scarred and blackened much like everywhere else but Humphrey hadn't been expecting it to have happened to his home. Not one plant or tree remained alive and the worst was the bodies. Bones and skulls of the wolves that had been vaporized sat in the dirt slowly decaying.<p>

Humphrey involuntarily shivered as Lilly sadly said, "This should never have happened, we never asked for this." Humphrey nodded as his heart crawled into his throat as he thought, "Some of these bones used to belong to my friends…" Pushing away the sadness he turned his attention back towards getting to Kate as he choked up asking, "C-can we please m-move on." Lilly answered by walking back towards Humphrey's old den weaving around the blackened and charred bones some of which looked chewed on by the monsters that had attempted to take Humphreys life only hours prior.

Humphrey and Lilly after skirting around the worst of the valley clambered over some rocks and arrived at the den. Much to Humphrey's surprise he found Garth sitting outside staring at the grey sky, but instead of a snide remark about his looks or condition Garth only turned and observed him warily and asked, "Are you alright?" Taken back by the question Humphrey suspiciously answered, "I've been better."

Garth satisfied with the answer motioned towards the den and said, "She's inside, but…" Ignoring the rest of his sentence Humphrey crawled through some of the rubble that had been partially blocking the entrance to his den. Humphrey made it past the last of the rubble standing upright in a daze that he had returned alive to this place. He froze as he spotted Kate and stared at her unmoving body for what seemed like an eternity.

In a trance walked towards her whispering, "It's all my fault." As he arrived at her body he propped her up against his side laying down with her crying and repeating, "It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault…"

Kate didn't stir causing him to weep uncontrollably and let out a long sad howl. Releasing all the pent up emotions that had been within him for the past few days, anger, fear, sadness, remorse. All of them were released as he howled for her, howled for the fear that if he stopped all would be lost.

Finally his voice gave out; he choked out one last sad note and looked down at Kate. She was still unmoving eyes closed and even now she was beautiful. He stroked her golden mane tears dripping onto her pelt overwhelmed by his inability to save her.

Humphrey exhausted by his grief fell and didn't move, staring at her when his mind unexpectedly blacked out the emotions overloading his system. His invading dreams were black and void of anything but darkness. He saw the bomb again, it fell down to the earth shattering it, breaking apart the continents leaving only debris in the darkness. There was always the darkness, only the darkness.

Humphrey continued to dream when he saw a tiny pinprick of light in his mind's eye appear, dissolving the darkness slowly, but eventually the darkness fled. The earth slowly reassembled itself and Humphrey's dream self zoomed in on Jasper. He saw life as it was before, peaceful and carefree. The omegas were playing in the fields while the alphas sat on watch, every few minutes casting glances at the omegas wishing they could play as well.

Humphrey felt himself smile despite the grief that was in his heart lost to the scene when he spotted Kate. His heart leapt as he watched her. She was in her parents den quietly sitting on the floor staring at the wall. A memory of this event sparked as Humphrey watched it unfold. He turned and saw a pup that was identical to him but smaller run up the dirt ramp chased by his friends, Salty, Shakey and Mooch attempting to keep pace. But the pup skidded to a stop dodging into the head alphas den to hide as his young friends rushed past.

Humphrey watched in anticipation as he saw his younger self laugh and turn to face the pack leaders daughter. He continued to watch as his younger self fell over and said to Kate, "S-sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

Kate sighed as she smiled saying, "That's alright, I don't mind some company." Humphrey watched as his younger self nodded and playfully ask her, "Do you want to play to?" Kate shook her head and sadly reply, "I can't, alphas aren't allowed to play."

His younger self raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh come on, you want to I can tell." Kate bit her lip and murmured, "I do but I need to prepare for alpha school in a few months." Confused his past self shook his head and asked, "You're going to spend your entire puppy hood in this cave waiting for training?" Kate seemed to realize this for the first time and said, "Oh, I…"

His younger self simply laughed and tagged her yelling, "Your it, come on!" Kate startled jumped up tackling him before he could even leave the cave. The two wolves tumbled out of the den and found themselves tangled in each other's arms. Humphrey laughed watching his past unfold happy that he could see this moment again. As Kate rolled away Humphrey attempted to stand only to fall on her again touching his nose to hers accidentally.

In a daze Humphrey watched the scene and felt his emotions well up inside of him as the two wolves embarrassed pulled away from the kiss. Humphrey remembered that day and the kiss, it had been the best moment of his life even if it was only accidental. As the scene ended Humphrey was dragged from the dream back into reality as he opened his eyes once again touching noses with Kate.

He whimpered and said, "I'm so sorry that it had to end this way, but I love you." without warning, Kate's eyes opened locking onto his. Kate stared at him clearly shocked to see him as tears began falling from her eyes as she asked, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter overview<strong> I think that went rather well and I hope you guys do as well. If you have time please review it always makes my day to see one or two more posted and they help me out a great deal by inspiring me to do better and push my skill to its limit (Although I believe it caps out around amateur XD)

**TO FROST AND FRIENDS** I hope your getting your account working bro and you and your friends are still enjoying the story :)


	4. Chapter 4 The wounds of the past

Chapter 4 The wounds of the past

"K-kate!?" Humphrey stammered eyes opened wide in shock. Kate didn't say anything, she just tackled the confused wolf hugging her fur to his squeezing the breath out of him. She then immediately began babbling, "Humphrey I'm so sorry I was such a bitch to you, I didn't mean to make you run away." Tears were forming in her amber eyes as Humphrey attempted to calm her, "Kate, please don't say that. It was my fault, I choose to abandon you."

Kate just shook her head as great sobs racked her body causing Humphrey to hold her as she cried into his chest. Humphrey stroked her mane holding her close to him as he cooed, "Everything's fine now Kate." She shook her head tears streaming down her face as she choked out, "I nearly got you killed, and broke your heart."

Humphrey just shook his head and insistently kissed her letting his body take over trying to express his love; but Kate pulled away and said between sobs, "Humphrey…W-why would you still love me?" Humphrey immediately and confidently told her, "Because I've always loved you. Ever since the day I met you, I've loved you. I always will, nothing will change that Kate." She continued to cry as he hugged her trying to calm his love and heal the wounds of the past.

Humphrey rubbed her back lovingly and reassured her, "You kept me going out there you know, whenever I came close to death you were all I thought about." Kate continued to sob into his fur and Humphrey resumed quietly stroking her mane pulling her closer to him as she let out her emotions into his fur. After a few minutes he licked her cheek to get her attention causing Kate looked up at him shamefaced. Humphrey just smiled down at her and said, "Kate, we all make mistakes. But were safe now, together." Kate rested her head on his chest and wiped away her tears with her paw still avoiding eye contact.

She then whispered to him, "Please don't let anything separate us again." Humphrey chuckled and kissed her cheek before saying, "I promise, nothing will hurt you." Kate sniffled one last time and pulled herself upright and whispered hoarsely, "What happened to my sister, is she still alive?" Humphrey stood as well shaking off his fatigue and pointed out of the rubble strewn entrance saying, "I think she's outside."

Kate shakily started off heading out of his den crawling through the debris with Humphrey following behind her. Kate disappeared outside into the apocalypse and when Humphrey emerged he found her staring at the sickly landscape. Kate turned and looked at him and whispered, "W-what could do this?" Humphrey stood beside her and answered, "The humans, they did this." Without warning Lilly walked around the corner of the den and shrieked, "Kate!" Lilly ran and gave her sister a hug which Kate returned tiredly as she said, "I-I'm ok now that Humphrey's here." Lilly nodded and looked at him gratefully and said, "Thank you." Humphrey only shook his head and said, "No need for thanks, I'm just glad that Kate's going to be fine."

Kate smiled pushing back her tears and said, "Lilly always told me you were a keeper." Lilly simply giggled and said, "Well it was clear you two were perfect for each other." Humphrey chuckled and announced, "Well I fell in love with your sis the day I saw her, it was pure chance but she sure is an amazing and beautiful girl." Kate blushed but said nothing as she shuffled her paws on the charred earth. Lilly and Humphrey laughed at Kate's embarrassment as Humphrey said, "Oh come on, say you love me." Kate giggled and blushing said, "I love you Humphrey."

Lilly covered a laugh causing Kate to blush even redder beneath her fur as Humphrey kissed her cheek. He then pulled away and staring into her amber eyes said, "I love you to." Kate sniffled pushing back the last of her tears and purred softly leaning against Humphrey side smiling happily the fear of being separated forgotten. Lilly whispered into Humphrey's ear, "Thanks for taking care of Kate and making her feel better, especially now." Lilly looked around the burnt grayed landscape as Humphrey nodded his agreement saying, "Yea, but I'm also curious about something."

Lilly looked at him expectantly and waited as Humphrey asked, "How did you manage to survive against those things during the night anyway?" Lilly shuddered as she answered, "When I rescued you was the first time I actually saw one of those…creatures but Garth barricaded the den every night to keep them out. It doesn't work very well, they almost always dig through but it was only two nights so we got lucky and the sun came up before they could finish."

Kate sighed sadly and said, "What the hell happened to our home? Monsters and the broken landscape are all that's out there now." The three wolves turned to observe the obliterated landscape as Humphrey answered, "A bomb, I've heard humans can fight amongst themselves but they create terrible weapons with enough power to do this." Emphasizing his point Humphrey waved his paw over the gloomy valley and continued, "But they didn't stop there, oh no. They made it a biological warfare weapon as well. Hence the monsters."

Kate shook her head in disgust and muttered, "We truly didn't deserve this. If they wanted to kill each other then that's fine but they need to leave our home and families out of this." Lilly nodded her agreement and said, "No, we didn't ask for this but it's happened and we can't stay here." Kate surprised turned to Lilly and asked, "Why not, it's our home?" Humphrey put a paw on Kate's shoulder and explained, "Those…Things we need to steer clear of and there's so many here...But maybe if we go south there won't be as much danger and also there's the problem of food."

Lilly bitterly cut in, "Food and water, the blast evaporated most of everything. We need to keep moving if we want to stay alive but the monsters will be everywhere." Kate took a deep breath and attempted to calmly ask, "So we need to worry about three things, food, water, and steering clear of those _things_." Humphrey gave a confirming nod and said, "Yea, they prefer the darkness but can go in some light so there only afraid of it."

Lilly cocked her head and asked, "What do you mean?" Humphrey regretfully answered, "When I was stuck in the mines, there was a man. A human in a strange suit with a gun and some sort of artificial light. I evaded him and dug through a wall, his light clicked on and he chased me, the monsters killed him after he tried to follow me through the wall. Clearly the light didn't help, so they dislike light but will venture into it to kill or if they get close enough to strike."

Kate and Lilly exchanged worried looks as Kate said, "Well I'm just glad you're alive." Humphrey chuckled as he said, "Believe me so am I." Humphrey raised his paw before they could interrupt and said, "There's one more thing, those creatures are only scavengers. I know because there was only one chasing the man in the mines, and ones not enough to kill a human so there are other monsters. The things that chased me weren't the species that killed that man."

Lilly squeezed her eyes shut and murmured, "I can't take much more of this, I-I." Kate helped Lilly sit down and said, "It'll be fine sis, you got Humphrey and I." Lilly nodded and asked, "Where's Garth?" Kate looked at Humphrey and he only shrugged and said, "I'm not sure but the sun is going down, if he's not back before dark then he's dead."

Kate didn't seem bothered by this in the slightest but Lilly choked back a sob that caused Humphrey to wonder, "Why would she care about him?" Deciding that it was simply because Lilly was the kind of wolf to care about everyone, Humphrey went to his old den and began shoving rocks against the entrance barricading it for the night of terror that lay ahead.

Kate after having calmed Lilly down came to Humphrey's side and helped him move the larger rocks into the entrance and said, "Tomorrow were leaving Jasper and heading south, there's more ground to cover that way and a better chance of finding food and water." Humphrey nodded his agreement and added, "And more monsters over a wider area." Kate sighed and muttered, "No plans perfect, but we don't have much of a choice."

Humphrey stopped pushing the rock and looked her in the eye as he said, "We'll survive Kate, I won't let anything hurt you or your sister." He then jokingly added, "Garth on the other hand is on his own." Kate laughed and said, "I was never going to marry him anyway, who was I kidding. I didn't even know him."

Humphrey smiled and asked, "So what exactly happened at the marriage Kate?" She took in a breath and began, "Well when you told me you were leaving, I-I didn't believe you. I just couldn't comprehend it. But I didn't have time to think and before I knew it Garth and I were standing in the middle of the valley being asked to do the marriage ritual. We started but it wasn't right, I couldn't do it. So I told them that I wouldn't marry him. Tony and my father asked why and I said… I said I was in love with an omega."

Humphrey looked at her lovingly but let Kate finish "Which was you." Kate looked at him tear stricken and continued hoarsely, "Tony… He declared war and it was a blood bath, I ran. Didn't know what to do, I just ran trying to get to your den. Lilly and Garth followed me and I remember arriving at the den and seeing you were gone, then it hit me. I would never see you again, I couldn't handle it. My mind tore itself apart and then… The blast came then it all went dark. But you were there saving me."

Kate sniffled and looked up at Humphrey and gratefully said, "I can't survive without you Humphrey, you've become all I can think about." Humphrey hugged Kate and whispered, "And your all I live for." As the darkness began to close in swirling overhead the two lovers Humphrey whispered in her ear, "Let's go inside and wait for Lilly and Garth , a few more hours and it'll be dark."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER OVERVIEW <strong>I know exactly where I'm going now so thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy the next chapter as well which should be out in the next few days or so. I'm working on two stories so hang in there and please be patient.

**TO FROST **Thanks, I was just worried that you wouldn't like the character so thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5 All the rules change

Chapter 5 All the rules change

"Almost got it." Humphrey grunted pushing the boulder against the last section of cave that remained open to the wasteland. Kate lowered her head and heaved with him slamming the rock in place leaving only a small point to crawl through to access the den. Humphrey backed up and scratched his head saying, "Oh that was not fun." Kate nodded tiredly and said, "God I'm going to sleep well tonight." Humphrey chuckled turning to look at the setting sun and said, "That's good considering what's out there."

Kate nodded again and asked, "Have you seen Lilly? We all need to be inside within the hour." Humphrey shook his head and explained, "No, she may have gone to find Garth." Kate cocked her head and questioningly asked, "Garth? Why would she do that?"

Humphrey shrugged and said, "I'm not sure, but she'll be back before too long." Kate made a face staring down at the valley and said, "Wherever they are they need to hurry." Humphrey nodded in agreement staring at the sunset and muttered, "She's a smart girl, I'm sure she'll be fine." Kate sighed and told him, "I know but she's my little sister, I just want her to be safe." Humphrey gave Kate a lick on the cheek and told her, "We should wait inside the den; the creatures should be out by now." Kate bit her lip and muttered, "Alright but if she doesn't make it back soon I'll kill her."

Humphrey raised an eyebrow and herded Kate into the den waiting until she had squeezed through the narrow opening before following her himself. Humphrey crawled through the confined tunnel coughing as he clambered out of the passageway and into his den where he found Kate expectantly waiting. She sat down against the wall and jokingly said, "The last time I was in here on a normal occasion was when we had that sleep over as pre-teen wolves."

Humphrey chuckled sitting down besides her and winking as he said, "Those were the days, not a worry in the world." Kate laughed and said, "Yea but my mom almost killed you when she found out we spent the night together." Humphrey rubbed the back of his head and murmured, "It was worth spending the rest of the night in that tree."

Kate giggled and teased him, "You would have spent longer up there if my father hadn't come along and bailed you out." Humphrey joined her laughing and snorted, "Oh you would have saved me." He waited expectantly and finished, "Right?" Kate winked and said, "Don't count on it, it was quite funny." Humphrey pretended to look horrified as he whined, "She could have killed me."

Kate rolled onto her back holding her sides laughing as Humphrey watched only slightly amused. Humphrey huffed and indignantly looked away from her and said, "Your mother is evil." Kate shook her head still smiling and said, "She was not." Unexpectedly Kate sniffled and said, "I'm going to miss her."

Humphrey abandoned his weak attempt at humor and gave her an awkward hug saying, "We all will, we'll miss all of them." Kate nodded and rested her head on his shoulder and asked, "Do you think Jasper will ever recover from this." Humphrey took a deep breath and truthfully told her, "Yes, it will… But not in our lifetime." Kate nodded sadly as if she had been expecting the answer and murmured, "At least I have you."

Humphrey smiled a little and joked, "Well I'm not much you know." Kate rolled her eyes pushing him onto his back and kissed him lightly before saying, "You're such a bad liar." Humphrey snorted again and sarcastically said, "And you're an omega." Kate giggled looking down at him lovingly when a small cough came from the den entrance.

Humphrey looked over Kate's shoulder and blushed as he saw Lilly containing a laugh staring at them. Kate turned and quickly jumped of off Humphrey and said, "Oh good, your back." Lilly nodded still holding in her laughter as she casually asked, "So what have you two been up to?"

Humphrey now bright red beneath his fur responded to quickly, "N-nothing." Lilly smothered another giggle as Garth unceremoniously clawed his way into the den. Kate sighed in relief giving her sister a small hug as she said, "Well I'm glad you both made it back, where did you go anyway?" Garth dusted himself off and held out his paw in which there were a small pile of bright purple berries.

Lilly answered for him, "Gathering some food, no water unfortunately but the berries should help." Kate eyed them and asked, "Any meat anywhere?" Lilly snorted and said, "No sis, you'll have to become a vegetarian." Kate's face turned sour as she picked out a berry and muttered, "Kill me now…"

Humphrey slapped her on the back encouragingly telling her, "It's not so bad, I mean…" Kate gave Humphrey a withering glare in which he only smiled wider at. Lilly popped one of the berries in her mouth and chewed absentmindedly as she announced, "These were the only things we could find, they were growing on a bush in the entrance of a cave. Shielded from the blast lucky for us but there the only food for miles."

Humphrey gingerly popped one in his mouth as well wincing as he said, "Yea I'm with Kate, we need some real food." Garth also plucked one of the berries from the pile and quietly muttered, "Forget about it, we won't survive another day like this." Lilly shook her head and whispered in his ear, "We'll make it, come on don't give up. For me?" Lilly pleaded with bright round eyes causing a small smile to appear on Garth's face as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Kate and Humphrey exchanged surprised glances as they suddenly understood. Kate abruptly stood up and asked Humphrey, "Can you help me move one more of the rocks into the cave entrance, we don't want any unexpected visitors." Humphrey nodded in agreement scrambling upwards to help move the small boulder.

Lilly and Garth watched the couple with amused faces as Lilly asked him, "Do you want to get some sleep?" Garth nodded and curled up next to her and said, "Yea, I'd rather not listen to Humphrey's snoring." Humphrey turned from pushing the rock and muttered, "I do not snore." Garth rolled his eyes and pulled Lilly closer to him both wolves happily cuddling together.

Humphrey quickly turned his attention back to pushing the rock into place to seal the tunnel murmuring, "Lilly and Garth, who would have thought." Kate slammed her shoulder into the rock sealing the den as she replied, "Well it does explain a lot." Humphrey rolled his shoulder and asked, "Like what?" Kate turned to look at the cuddling wolves as she explained, "Well first off why Garth followed her, and also why Garth kept looking at her during the marriage."

Humphrey nodded understandingly saying, "Ok then…" Kate lowered herself to the ground and told him, "I'm just as surprised as you are, but they do seem happy together. Garth certainly did seem like he wanted to get away from me at every chance he could." Humphrey chuckled and said, "Thank god for that." Kate tossed an amused glance at him and asked, "What are you standing there for?" Humphrey confused tilted his head and said, "I'm sorry?" Kate rolled her eyes and asked, "Well are you going to sleep with me or not?"

Humphrey blushed and stammered, "I-I." Kate snorted and teasingly said, "Oh come on, I don't bite… Much." Humphrey scoffed and muttered, "Much!?" Shaking his head he lied down next to Kate wrapping his forelegs around her chest and pulling her closer to him.

Kate playfully nipped his paw causing him to yelp unexpectedly. Kate snickered and curled up into his chest. Humphrey sighed and nibbled her ear saying, "What am I going to do with you?" Kate answered quietly, "How about go to sleep?" Humphrey made a face and closed his eyes glad to be with her as the darkness of the cave and the snoring of his companions lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>CRACK <em> The sound pierced Humphrey consciousness awakening him to the danger. His eyes shot open unsure of where he was as he searched the darkness groggily processing his surroundings. Deciding it was merely his imagination Humphrey squeezed Kate tightly holding her close as he attempted to fall back asleep. _CRACK_ The sound came again forcing Humphrey to shake his head and mumble, "What was that?" Kate stirred and whispered, "Nothing love, please let's get some sleep."

Humphrey debated with himself for a moment when he heard the sound again followed by scrambling just outside the den walls. Now fully awake Humphrey shook Kate insistently and whispered, "S-Something's outside." Kate groped for his paw and pulled him back onto her yawing as she said, "They can't get in, we barricaded the den." Humphrey listened intently breath stuck in his chest as he nodded looking around the pitch black environment seeing Lilly and Garth still cuddling together. Humphrey sighed in relief and turned to look at the barricade when his eyes went wide in shock.

His gut turned inside out as he hissed, "I can see stars!" Kate nodded and mumbled, "Yea so?" Humphrey shook her awake and replied, "WE BARRICADED THE DEN, THEY CAN GET IN IF THEY DIG IT WIDER!" Kate shook her head bolting upright as she heard claws scraping against the rocks. She raced over to Lilly and Garth yelling, "GET UP, THEIR HERE!" Garth woke up first jumping up and stuttering, "W-Whats going on?" Lilly rubbed her eyes and said, "Yea Kate." Kate pulled them over to Humphrey and pointed at the widening opening where claws could now be clearly seen clearing away the rubble.

Lilly let out a shriek covering her mouth as Garth protectively pushed her behind him. Humphrey did the same with Kate as he attempted to stay calm saying, "We'll survive this, we made it through the blast and we are not dying to these… THINGS."

A disgruntled hiss was heard from outside, the monsters clearly wanted to taste flesh and were willing to do anything to get it. The darkness of the night made accurate seeing impossible, but the scene was still one of nightmares. Claws and disfigured humanoid heads could be seen clawing and attempting to get through the rocks and feast. Kate began hyperventilating as she pulled Humphrey against the wall with her as she kissed him saying, "If we die, we die together."

Humphrey covered a sob and hugged her tightly saying, "I love you Kate." She embraced him back and sobbed, "I love you to Humphrey."

Garth and Lilly backed up with them also sharing a kiss as the couples waited for death comforting each other until their final moments. They waited for what seemed like ages. The scraping of rock and stone abruptly stopped. Humphrey terrified held Kate protectively and thought, "This is it…" Expecting teeth to sink into his body he turned away from the cave entrance sobbing with Kate.

Nothing, no pain. No blood, Humphrey felt nothing. Gingerly Humphrey opened an eye and turned shaking with fear staring at the rays of sunlight that spilled through the cave entrance. He collapsed onto Kate and kissed her feverishly. Kate opened her eyes and seeing the light kissed him back loving and crying she broke the kiss and said, "Were alive."Humphrey sniffled and said, "We are, we're still alive."

Lilly and Garth hearing this saw the daylight and tackled each other in joy. Humphrey helped Kate to her feet and they stumbled over to the entrance of the cave. Humphrey shuddered peering through the meter wide hole as he muttered, "Another moment and we'd be dead." Kate climbed out of the den and sadly said, "I half expected to wake up on the train." Humphrey joined her leaving Lilly and Garth kissing in the cave as he saw the decimated landscape remained burnt and blackened.

He shook his head lightly kissing Kate on her forehead as he said, "I'm sorry, but we need to get moving." Kate sniffled wiping away her last tear as she asked, "Where to?" Humphrey closed his eyes saying, "To where the humans used to live, we need to find food and a deserted city is a good place to start."Kate nodded and sadly murmured, "I'll get Lilly and Garth and tell them where leaving Jasper and heading south. We can't stay another night here."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter overview <strong>So how was that chapter? I worked pretty hard on this one so I hope you all enjoyed it and don't be shy to leave a review. I always love seeing them :) Have a good one guys!

**TO GUESTS **Thanks to all you guys and gals, I appreciate when you take the time to write a review it makes my day :D

**TO FROST AND FRIENDS **Awesome, good luck guys!


	6. Chapter 6 Pit stop

Chapter 6 Pit stop

The journey south had started out with optimism in all four wolves hearts expecting each minute to see another wolf or sign of a place to rest and forget the terrors that had crept into their minds. But as the hours flew by none of these had come to be.

Humphrey panted heavily breathing in the heavy air that seemed to be thick with dirt and grime his paws throbbing trying to keep pace with the rest of the group. Kate trotted further ahead of the three and called back, "Nothing yet, I don't see anything that could resemble a place to find food or water."

Humphrey just nodded too tired to comprehend her words and intelligently respond. Lilly didn't seem to be faring any better as her once pure white fur was caked with mud and grime turning her into a light brownish wolf instead of the angel she once represented.

Kate dropped back to where her tired lover was stumbling forward and licked his cheek before saying, "Hang in there a little longer Humphrey, we'll find a place to rest before too long." Humphrey raised his head and struggled to say, "N-nights coming again, n-need to hurry Kate…" Defeated by the effort he dropped his head as Kate sighed wishing for once that the omegas seemingly boundless energy and playfulness would resurface.

As the four helped each other along the sun was indeed setting and the group was wishing more than ever not to repeat the events of the previous night. Kate sucked in a sharp breath and muttered, "The moons starting to come out, the light will be gone in a few hours maybe more if we're lucky."

Garth rolled his eyes and muttered something incomprehensible as Lilly futily attempted to shake the grime off her fur. Humphrey lifted his head up to stare at the moon and murmured, "The moon was always there to symbolize the start of rest and relaxation, love and joy. Now it's only the grim reapers way of foretelling the end."

Kate gave a sad smile and playfully hugged Humphrey saying, "Oh don't talk like that, sure things may be bad but they can only get better now." Humphrey dully nodded and murmured, "What if they don't?" Kate pulled away with a sly face and whispered, "Well I'll make them better."

Garth coughed unceremoniously and announced, "Well one way or another we need to stop and rest, dark or not it won't matter if we're dead from exhaustion." Kate reluctantly slowed to a stop looking back and replied, "Alright… We'll find somewhere to rest."

The omegas both sighed in relief as Garth nodded approvingly and said, "We'll go another mile or so ahead into the trees and see if there are any rock outcroppings we can use to hide in." Humphrey and Lilly both groaned in defeat as Kate laughed amused and said, "Ok just a little further then."

Humphrey and Lilly trudged forward again bleary eyed, struggling to keep up with their alpha counterparts when suddenly Kate gasped and yelped, "Humphrey we've been here before." Humphrey looked up half dead and muttered, "What?" Kate dropped back and shook his shoulder saying, "Look to your left."

Humphrey turned staring off the hillside and through the trees and yawned saying, "So what it's a road?" Kate agitated nipped his ear to wake him up and said, "Remember the roads. The gas station may not be too far." Humphrey slowly processed this information and struggled to say, "Gas station? Somewhere to sleep…"

A dreamy look appeared on his face as Kate nodded vigorously and said, "Yes Humphrey, we can rest there." Lilly sighed in relief and asked, "How much further sis?" Kate bit her lip looking at the moon and answered, "We can make it with some time to spare but we need to hurry. It can't be more than a few miles."

Garth trotted forward towards the road and yelled, "Let's go, maybe we can find some food to." At the mention of food Kate's stomach growled insistently as she bit Humphreys tail to get him moving again. He turned with a confused look on his face and whined, "Oh come on don't do that."

She bit him again causing him to yelp and run to catch up with Garth. Kate shook her head laughing inwardly and said, "What a faker." Running to catch up with the group she reflected on the events that had caused them to use this same path to get back to Jasper. Now they only wanted to get away.

She remembered painfully that after being shot at by the gas station owner she had tried to leave him, she knew that it was a bad choice and it would end up killing him but she felt that it was the only way. But when she had jumped across she had hesitated. Humphrey had run through her mind and she knew she couldn't leave him but it was to late, she had jumped to far and the hesitation meant she had missed her mark.

Sliding down the muddy cliff face she had thought that if she died it would mean that he would never know how much she loved him. She couldn't stand that thought. A paw snapped Kate out of her trance as she yelped and shied away from Humphrey who chuckled joyfully at her reaction.

Raising an eyebrow he playfully remarked, "Did I scare you babe?" Kate screwed her face up distastefully at the name and replied, "No you didn't, a coyote can't scare an alpha." Humphrey smiled chuckling at her remark and said, "We spotted the gas station while you were daydreaming." Kate mockingly rolled her eyes and said, "I was not daydreaming."

Humphrey chuckled walking into the woods causing Kate to bound after him attempting to have the last word. She chased after him calling for him to slow down but he eagerly darted trough the trees causing her to take a much longer route. Without warning she emerged onto a hillside and shocked looked around at what remained of the gas station.

The fence remained partially intact but part of it lay crushed on the ground burnt by the blast. The once green grass was now blackened and brown. The gas station itself remained almost completely intact despite its boarded up windows and cracked walls. The paint gave the building a lonely look chipped and scarred as if it had never been used in the first place.

Humphrey came by her side and said, "We finally made it!" Kate nodded and whispered, "It really doesn't get any better does it, this is all that it'll be." Humphrey put a comforting paw on her shoulder and said, "No no no, it'll get better I promise. Before long we'll be out of the blast area and we can start over."

Kate nodded unconvinced and walked down the hillside crawling through the spot of the fence where she and Humphrey only a few days ago had used to escape the mad hunter that had attempted to kill them. Humphrey only moments after following her through said, "I never got to properly thank you."

Kate looked back confused and asked, "For what?" He smiled and sincerely answered, "For saving me from getting shot." Kate stopped and slowly said, "Why would you thank me, I-I tried to leave you afterwards." He shook his head and ran his paw through her mane saying, "That's true but you still saved me and I know you would've come back. At least I hope you would have."

He snickered playfully as Kate rolled her eyes smiling. Humphrey regained his composure and said, "Lilly and Garth are looking around the area for anything dangerous. Garth said we could have the honor of exploring inside." Kate absently nodded trudging forward through the debris that littered the ground. There was shrapnel from exploded gas pumps and remains of the sign that had once stood high above the building. Memories of a lost world.

Picking her way through it all Kate squeezed through the door frame and stared at the interior. Humphrey quickly joined her and looked around whistling softly as he stated, "Wow this guy was prepared."

Kate nodded and observed the stacked boxes of food and counted of the list of survival equipment he had. "Look he has food water and even a gun." Humphrey sniffed the shotgun and said, "I'd rather stay away from this thing considering how it nearly killed us before." Kate nodded her agreement and muttered, "I'd like to know what happened to him though. He had everything he needed."

Humphrey shrugged and said, "Well as long as he's not home we should see if there's any way to get some of that food out." Kate nodded when a shrill screeching sound pierced the air causing Humphrey to yelp and instinctively hide behind her.

Kate stared at him amused and said, "Is this your version of ladies first?" Humphrey nodded and squeaked, "What was that?" Kate snorted and pointed to where a TV sat in the corner static buzzing onscreen.

Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh thank god, I thought it was something dangerous." Kate rolled her eyes again when the TV emitted another loud screeching noise and a fuzzy image appeared onscreen.

Both wolves shared a confused look and crept closer to the device watching when suddenly it cleared and color and pictures appeared and began to play. The screen showed a young man pointing at a wall with a map of the world being displayed on-screen. Some of the countries however were red while others were shades of orange and yellow. The only landmass that was green was the North and South Pole.

Also on-screen hundreds of yellow circles with three black triangles appeared all over the continents as the man said, "Nuclear strikes all along the earth have been recorded and even more are on the way. Scientists have marked this as world war three and some even speculate it will be the last war humanity ever takes place in. Residents are advised to evacuate to remote areas as some of the bombs are biological in nature and several have even witnessed people and animals changing into monsters. Be wary of them, they seem to prefer the dark and even more dangerous ones have been sighted that are massive in scale. Most importantly stay out of abandoned structures!"

The man continued to speak as Kate struggled to form words saying, "Biological, nuclear? World war three… What does any of this mean? And the creatures are humans and animals?" Humphrey scratched his head and replied, "Well I guess that's what the bombs were, they change people and animals into those monsters." They both turned back to the screen as the man finished, "I repeat, all residents MUST remain inside. The cities will be dangerous at night and some structures will even be dangerous in the daylight. Remain in your homes and beware of dark rooms. Daytime is your only option for gathering supplies."

Kate shuddered leaning against Humphrey for comfort as she whispered, "What have they done?" Humphrey shrugged uneasily and replied, "They changed the world, it seems like daytime is our only time to travel. And if we don't find somewhere to hole up before dark then we die…" Kate nodded peering through the broken boards and glass of the gas station and said, "Hopefully this is enough to keep them out..." Humphrey nodded looking around as the TV repeated itself the man saying the same things over and over a permanently looped relic from a dead age.

Humphrey pulled himself up and told her, "We need to make sure we have some food and water though, we haven't eaten or had anything to drink for a full day and I can barely think at this point."

Kate groaned joining him as he pushed open one of the doors leading deeper into the building. Carefully creeping inside they both sighed simultaneously as Kate said relieved, "It's a closed bedroom, that means that we have somewhere to hide and block the door so if they get inside we have a chance." Humphrey flopped gratefully down on the bed moaning as he said, "I've never been so comfortable in my life."

Kate smiled and said, "Well there's still one or two more rooms to see now get up." In reply Humphrey buried his head in the blankets and began snoring soundly. Kate rolled her eyes and left the room saying, "Omegas…"

Kate looked around walking through the deserted living area and pushed her way through a set of double doors that swung inwards and revealed a dark shadowed gift shop. The abandoned trinkets and junk that littered the walls and isles seemed to be watching her as she walked further into the room.

Kate's paws began to get sweaty as she stood in the center of it all searching for something useful. Spotting the counter she strode over to it and clambered on top of it sniffing for traces of food or drink. Finding none she stamped her paw jumping from her perch when something stopped her. She turned and looked to see a strange machine sitting in the corner labeled Soda fountain.

Staring at it uncomprehendingly she muttered, "What's a soda?" Trotting over to it she stood on her hind legs and bumped one of the metal sticks protruding from the machine. Instantly a green liquid sprayed over her as she yelped kicking away from it.

Shaking of the sticky gunk she carefully pressed each one until finally she got one she recognized. Clear clean water erupted from one of the nozzles as she gulped it down re-hydrating and pushing back the headache and pain that throbbed in her mind.

Satisfied she reluctantly pulled away from the machine and said, "Much better." Feeling like a new wolf Kate bounded out of the room eager to share her new discovery with Humphrey when she realized the door was stuck.

Starting to feel the fear creep back into her she pushed against it harder this time groaning with the effort. The door refused to budge. Kate backed up and saw that the hinges had been jammed, the door was no longer able to be opened from either side.

Backing away confused she remembered what the man on the screen had said, "Some structures will even be dangerous in the daylight. Remain in your homes and beware of dark rooms." Kate shook her head and realized that the room she was in now had been boarded up only pinpricks of light shining through. It was close to pitch black."

Pounding on the door now she screamed, "HUMPHREY HELP!" Hearing scrambling on the other side of the door she heard his muffled reply, "What's wrong, I can't get the door open!" Crying she replied, "I-think something's in here with me… It jammed the door shut."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER OVERVIEW <strong>Sorry for this being so late but I've been busy here and the next chapter should be out soon enough. Also reviews are greatly appreciated and help get me going again so thank you if you decide to leave one :)


	7. Chapter 7 Moving forward

Chapter 7 Moving forward

Humphrey bashed into the door futily attempting to break through the hardened wood. Clawing at the door he yelled, "Hang in there Kate! Can you escape through any of the windows?" He heard her muffled reply as she yelled back, "N-no there all boarded up and I can't reach them very easily!"

Kate's eyes darted around frantically as she began to hyperventilate hearing strange sounds in the impregnable darkness. The hissing of a voice and sound of feet moving just outside of her vision. Realizing the door was completely jammed Kate ran tear stricken towards the corner more than ever wanting to forget everything that had happened. Staring into the darkness with wide red rimmed eyes she watched the shadows that all seemed to move towards her.

"H-hello!?" She nervously called. No answer, she continued to hear Humphrey slamming against the door attempting to bring it down. Crawling through the various aisles and stands Kate whimpered keeping her tail between her legs trying to hold out until help could arrive.

Hearing the scraping of claws directly behind her Kate squirmed forward clawing at the wooden floor. Kate desperately scanned the darkness behind her looking for whatever dangers lie within. A glint of light caused her to whirl to the right searching for the cause and seeing a claw flash and disappear only a few meters away.

Her heartbeat louder than the splintering of wood in the background Kate lashed outwards eyes closed trying to ward off death. Her paw momentarily connected with something spongy and wet. Her claws slashed through the weak substance drawing a roar from her attacker. Kate scrambled back and felt a searing pain ravage her chest as darkness clouded her sight.

Humphrey hearing the struggle gritted his teeth and smashed his body against the door over and over feeling the wood cut into his skin and bones. Jarring his teeth and pushing wave after wave of red hot molten pain through his system. Finally after his body had gone numb the door creaked forward hinges clattering to the floor and with a resonating bang the door hit the earth streaming light into the room.

Humphrey limped inside his mind and body a mess. Searching desperately he saw a dark form on the ground. Rushing to it he stepped back in horror staring at the mutilated corpse. The monster had one straight slash across its neck. Kate had gotten in a lucky shot.

Trembling in fear Humphrey turned the corner of the counter and collapsed silently on Kate. She had a small slash across her chest and was bleeding slightly. Hugging her close to him Humphrey sobbed into her mane and whispered, "I'm so sorry this is all my fault!"

He felt a paw wrap around his waist as she opened an eye and croaked, "I'm fine Humphrey, I'm fine." Smiling weakly she looked at the wound and said, "Its just a scratch after all." Crying in relief he threw his arms around her and said, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" With a wry smile Kate raised an eyebrow and asked, "Never?" Humphrey chuckled and lightly kissed the tip of her nose and replied, "Never."

Some time later that night Garth and Lilly returned exhausted pushing through the entrance to the gas station. Kate and Humphrey both recovering from the ordeal had taken the bedroom to themselves and where asleep on the bed within minutes. Garth peaked into the room and whispered to Lilly, "Huh they seem tired." Lilly poked her head in giggling at the sight of the two wolves happily asleep together in the darkness. "Yea we'd best not wake them." She said with a girlish grin.

Garth frowned and teasingly said, "Pity, I wanted the bed for us." Lilly rolled her eyes and announced, "Well we get the floor." Garth shook his head and muttered, "I was afraid of that." Lilly mockingly looked at him and said, "Oh no poor Garth, he has to sleep in the nice dark abandoned gas station with the love of his life."

Garth nodded smiling and said, "Terrifying." Lilly rolled her eyes covering a smile and curled up in the corner and asked, "Well are you coming to sleep or not?" Garth chuckled and replied, "Yea I'm coming." Lilly let out a breath and said, "I'll protect you from the big bad monsters." Garth slunk over to her and said, "I feel better already."

Humphrey awoke with a wide yawn and nuzzled Kate whispering, "Think its time to get up?" Kate said nothing still asleep breathing softly. Humphrey raised an eyebrow and said, "Well I'll go find some breakfast then." Crawling off the bed Humphrey pushed through the slightly ajar door to the bedroom and saw Lilly and Garth both conversing just outside the gas station.

Trotting outside Humphrey smiled and said, "Morning I guess." Garth looked over and surprised said, "Your covered in blood?" Humphrey looked at the dried blood on his fur and explained, "Last night I had to bust a door down. I'll explain later." Garth gave a confused look and Lilly instantly asked, "Is Kate alright?"

Humphrey nodded and replied, "She's fine, just sleeping. She had a rough night." Garth snickered and said, "I'd bet." Humphrey glared at him and said, "We did not!" Shaking his head he explained, "She got stuck in the gift shop with the gas stations mutated owner. Luckily she killed it first."

Garth made a surprised face and said, "These things are everywhere aren't they?" Humphrey nodded dully and muttered, "It's a new world, natural selection is taking over." Garth grimly nodded but said nothing.

Lilly wishing to change the foreboding mood perked up and said, "I think we should get moving, maybe if we move on we'll find something to eat." Humphrey feeling the rumbling in his stomach perked up as well and said, "I hope so! I'm starving."

Lilly pointed with her paw and replied, "If we just follow the road maybe we'll find somewhere that wasn't hit with the blast? There's bound to be food sometime if we just keep moving." Humphrey seemed to consider her words and slowly said, "But we risk running into more of those… Things."

Lilly plainly pointed out, "Well if we stay here we starve." Humphrey sighed in defeat and told her, "Alright, I'll wake up Kate and we can get going." Lilly smiled and got up brightly saying, "I'll come with you."

Humphrey turned and trotted back into the dark building with her walking through the living area and pushed open the door whispering, "Kate get up, we're leaving." Kate didn't reply and as Humphrey approached her she groaned in pain. Humphrey now worried rushed to her side and gently turned her over and stared in shock at the wound in her chest.

The once small cut was now bleeding freely and looked swollen. Lilly quickly came over and muttered, "Oh my god, the cuts been infected." Humphrey's heart lept into his throat as he squeaked, "She's going to turn into one of those, those THINGS?"

Lilly inspected the wound and shook her head explaining, "Most likely not but she has a fever and needs some food and somewhere to rest safely." Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Alright I'll carry her, if we get moving then we can find somewhere to treat her." Lilly nodded and murmured, "We need to hurry, if we let her stay like this then she could die of infection." Humphrey quickly pulled Kate onto his back securing her saying, "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter overview <strong>Thanks for reading and sorry again for the wait but I've been pretty busy here.


	8. Chapter 8 Survivors

Chapter 8 Survivors

Dragging himself forward Humphrey kept pace with Lilly and Garth following the road ahead through the burned landscape that surrounded him. Looking up he saw the sun was still high in the sky only partially visible through the thick haze of grey that surrounded the small group of survivors. Humphrey looked back down at Kate's unconscious form and muttered, "Just hold on PLEASE, we'll get you somewhere safe." As an after thought he closed his eyes and finished, "I SWEAR it."

Garth dropped back next to him and murmured, "Up ahead, I have a feeling we're close to something." Humphrey looked at him dryly and muttered, "Please tell me that you're not just saying that to cheer me up because it's not working."

Garth pointed ahead of Humphrey and said, "Look through the haze, there's something big ahead of us." Humphrey squinted seeing nothing and was about to say so when he caught a glimpse of a massive shape but then it was gone. Wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him Humphrey continued staring into the distance when he suddenly noticed shapes in the fog.

Tall shapes that reached into the heavens, Humphrey took a step back and muttered, "It's a city." Garth peered ahead and whispered, "It is…" Humphrey excitedly looked at him and stammered, "We can get help or." Garth abruptly cut him off and said, "Humphrey a city means thousands or even millions of those things. Especially since humans are the main species effected by this catastrophe."

As that sank in Humphrey felt fear stab his heart as helping Kate seemed less and less achievable. Lilly put a comforting paw on his shoulder and said, "She'll be fine Humphrey, she's strong enough to pull through anything." Humphrey nodded as a great weight seemed to push him down with the fear of losing the wolf he loved, despite Lilly's offer at comfort.

Garth nudged Humphrey insistently and said, "Lets go, it'll be fine just as long as we stay out of the buildings. Humphrey gave a weary smile only half believing Garth's words as they trudged forwards dread slowing the group down.

As the city came closer with every step, the three wolves and unconscious alpha forged ahead onto the road past stalled and broken cars intensifying the fear to the point where it could be cut with a knife. Lilly hesitantly spoke up wincing at the echo of her voice, "Its so… Dead." Garth sucked in a deep breath and responded, "I can't wait to leave it behind." Lilly nodded silently the groups paws seeming to be the only sound that could be heard for miles.

Without warning a groan of pain and nausea slipped out of Kate's muzzle drawing a concerned gasp from Humphrey. Before he could speak she shook her head confused not seeming to understand the situation as she asked, "What's going on, where am I?"

Lilly quickly lowered her off of Humphrey's back and answered, "We left the gas station to find somewhere that has food and where you can heal." Kate cocked her head and asked slowly, "Heal?" Lilly nodded and explained, "You have a fever Kate, in this world even the simplest things can kill. A broken leg and you get eaten; a sickness and you get trapped or stuck."

Kate shook her head and coughed saying, "I'm fine, honestly…" As she tried to stand her legs collapsed beneath her cutting off the rest of her sentence. Humphrey insistently put a paw on her shoulder and soothingly said, "Kate you're going to be fine but you need to let me carry you."

Kate silently nodded warily accepting the inevitable. Humphrey gently helped her onto his back and announced for Kate's benefit, "We need to be out of the city before dark." Garth tossed a glance at the receding sun and said, " I don't want to be stuck in this place for another minute light or not." Garth shuddered involuntarily as they made their way deeper into the cities almost every building shrouded in darkness with the occasional flicker of light in one of the many windows of each structure.

Humphrey casted a worried glance at one of the buildings, a tall metal skyscraper that creaked and groaned in the breeze. Speaking up he murmured, "I wonder how many of those things are in that building?" Lilly followed Humphrey's gaze and muttered, "I don't want to find out."

Kate's head slumped as she slipped back into unconsciousness drawing a concerned look from Humphrey. Lilly wishing to distract him walked by Humphrey and asked, "Do you think there's food in any of these buildings?" Humphrey nodded and sighed saying, "Yea but we can't risk our lives just to satisfy a little hunger." Garth grumbled something incomprehensible as Lilly nodded in agreement.

Humphrey pushed a paw into the dirt and ash wiping away a portion of the soot to reveal the ground. Staring at it he softly said, "Will we ever find peace?" Hearing no answer from his companions Humphrey stood up and took a step forward when Garth put a paw on his shoulder. Humphrey tried to shrug him off saying, "Lets go."

Garth shook his head eyes wide in terror as he pointed his paw behind the group. Humphrey stopped and turned to look at the monsters that had begun to appear in the fog. Vaguely humanoid the light reflected off the creature's skin as they shambled forward some attempting to run with their mangled limbs.

Lilly covered a scream as Garth pushed her forward yelling, "RUN NOW!" Lilly stumbled forward and stammered, "It's not night yet! How are they here!?" Garth ran with her and yelled, "TELL THEM THAT!" Humphrey broke from his trance and ran after them making sure to be careful with Kate on his back.

Fighting down tears Humphrey ran alongside them tossing glances back at the creatures blood and gore that came spewing from their mouths, teeth gnashing together wanting to taste blood and bone.

"OVER HERE!" A voice yelled. Humphrey skidded to a stop with Lilly and Garth searching for the source of the sound. "LETS GO!" Quickly looking to the left Humphrey saw a tail disappear into one of the skyscrapers lost to the impregnable dark.

Running after it the group dove into the doorway hearing the angry screech of the monsters seeing their prey slip away. Scrambling upright Humphrey made sure Kate was still secure on his back before searching around him for whoever had just saved there lives. Seeing nothing he turned to look out of the doorway crouching to the cold metallic earth as the creatures shambled by screaming into the cool night air searching for their lost prey.

_CRACK _The sound rang in Humphrey's head as the ground rushed up to meet him a dull throbbing probing his consciousness. His vision blurred and faded as forms shambled over him. As his mind went dark he heard them say, "Take them."

**UPDATE **Sorry for this chapter being low quality but now that I know where I'm going again I'm sure things will get up and running once more!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER OVERVIEW<strong> Once again I apologize for the wait but I've had so many things to keep me busy as of late (Some of you know exactly why that is) But anyway thank you for reading and I hope to have another chapter out MUCH sooner then before. (Hopefully within the next week or so) A


	9. Chapter 9 Apocalypse now

Chapter 9 Apocalypse now

Humphrey's mind was scattered, his vision blurred in and out of focus. He lost consciousness time after time eventually settling into the senseless oblivion that beckoned for him to stop fighting it. As time seemed to pass he slowly clawed his way back to his memories, Humphrey squinted feeling like he was seeing something from the past when suddenly light burst through his eyes and into his aching head. He whimpered shaking away the headache that had suddenly appeared and he realized the light, it was sunlight.

Struggling to rise he staggered forward and bumped his nose into what seemed to be concrete bricks. Humphrey backed up sitting down and observed his surroundings, his head making it impossible to focus on any one thing. There we're four walls barely ten feet apart from each other and there were bricks littering the ground from the floor above him which on further inspection was falling apart and sending little streams of dust down on top of him. Humphrey coughed and moved against the wall not wishing to be knocked out again and groggily looked at the window. It was plain and small without any glass. Presumably just to brighten the room he thought gloomily.

A dull groan shattered his thoughts as he stumbled backwards noticing the door open a few feet spilling light into the prison and a shape moved into view blocking the light once more. It was the first time he got to clearly see his captor. On first appearance she looked tired and angry with her once brown fur full of dirt and soot. But on closer inspection Humphrey saw a light of pity behind her eyes. She motioned for him to sit and said, "We need to talk...Now."

Humphrey groggily nodded as she continued, "Who are you and where did you come from?"She asked the question as if she already knew and Humphrey quietly answered, "My names, Humphrey, and I'm from the western pack in Jasper." Her expression softened as he quickly asked, "Where are my friends and mate? She's sick and!"

The wolf cut him off saying, "Their in holding, as for your mate. She is recovering, but needs time. However..." Humphrey looked at her expectantly as she finished, "Your mate's wound has become infected and swollen up. We've done all we can but she needs rest. Time will tell if the infection heals."

Humphrey nodded dejectedly saying, "Why did you lure us in and knock me out?" She eyed him suspiciously and answered, "We had no idea if you we're friendly or not, and our leader... He's... Not very accepting of outsiders. He never was and now that you're here you must be accepted if you wish to...live."

Humphrey's jaw dropped as he muttered, "Live? What do you mean Live? We just want to leave the city and keep heading south…" She gave a sad smile and answered, "Anyone we don't know and can't trust must be tested in the arena. It's the only way our leader has come to separate the weak from the strong…"

Humphrey eyed her in confusion asking, "But what about Lilly and Garth? Lilly wouldn't hurt a fly and Garth wouldn't try anything as long as you have her. The same goes for Kate." She frowned thoughtfully and began, "Well… We could make an exception for Garth since his partner is in fine health however your friend… Kate could die, and we would have nothing to guarantee you are no threat."

Humphrey blanched at this and shivered asking, "What is the arena?..." She shook her head and smiled sadly, "You must prove you can fight what the creatures out there have become. Otherwise you are no use to us and must be killed, and if you can kill them then you are also a threat to us…" She suddenly looked up and fiercely whispered, "It's rigged Humphrey, it's to maintain order. Remind us what's out there and what it can do. To keep our "great" leader high and mighty without needing to discipline his followers."

She closed her eyes leaving the room and said, "There's nothing I can do, I'll try and make sure your friends are integrated into our group without being harmed but your death has already been decided. You will fight tonight, and you will die tonight…I'm truly sorry, I tried to change his mind but he never listens. I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>Hours later with the sun setting Humphrey remained in the corner of the darkened room the wolf's words ringing in his ears, "You will die tonight." After everything that he had seen and survived it was incomprehensible to think he would die because of some meticulously planned...arena that would insure the leaders subjects wouldn't question his decisions. It was ridiculous he thought to die for amusement or to die at all having survived the worst possible outcomes.<p>

Shaking his head Humphrey got up and began to pace the room repeating the phrase, "I will survive, I will survive, I will survive." The sudden creaking of rusted hinges made him jump as the same wolf he had talked to hours previous walked into the room.

She kept her eyes on the floor as she announced, "It's time to go, I'm sorry Humphrey." Panic seized him as he fought to maintain control saying, "wh-what no, I'm not doing this. Please you can't..."

She suddenly broke down weeping saying, "Please just do it, this is the only way." Humphrey looked at her surprised and without knowing what he was doing followed her form outside of the room. Shaking his head and muttering, "I will survive, I will survive, I will survive." She glanced at him before returning to staring sullenly at the rotted ground as they walked down a dimly lit hallway stopping after two minutes of silence at a simple metal door.

Keeping her head down she whispered, "Here, this is the door to the arena. Please forgive me, I'm only following orders…"

Refusing to break down again Humphrey shouldered through the door and into the darkness beyond. Hearing the lightning loud clang of metal closing behind him with a certainty that would say it would never open for him again.

* * *

><p>This story is now my top priority to finish and is guaranteed to be completed by the end of the summer. Thank you for reading and chapters will be out on a more weekly basis or whenever they are completed.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 The pit of despair

Chapter 10 The pit of despair

Humphrey trudged through the dark feeling the proximity of the walls and ceiling around him pushing closer with every step. Struggling to keep his hopes up he pushed forward growling as if his rage could keep the closing walls at bay. Sighing to himself he thought, "What am I going to do?..."

Suddenly and without warning the walls opened up into a brightly lit... Stadium? Humphrey squinted hearing yelling and howls all around him. The human stadium as he could only perceive it as such had old tanker trucks crashed inside it and human cars with what he could see had to be human remains still buckled inside. Skeletons, with the sinew muscles and flesh torn off. The stadium was even littered with scrap metal all around giving the stadium the appearance of a gladiatorial arena.

Humphrey breathed heavily as his eyes adjusted to see just out of reach behind the barricades ten feet up surrounding the stadium, wolves. Hundreds of them he thought, beat up looking bloodied starving wolves on their last shred of sanity.

A voice boomed out from the other side of the stadium. Humphrey caught a few words hearing, "I do this for all of you, and if you cross me that will be you down there! Now enjoy the festivities!" Humphrey shook his head thinking, "That must be the "great" leader the other she wolf had mentioned."

A great grinding and clanking noise shook Humphrey from his stupor. He looked up to see on the other side of the arena a grimy and loosely secured gate pulled up and out of the way causing jeers and catcalls to fall upon him from the stadiums occupants.

The gate removed the wolves went crazy, yelling and pushing each other trying to get closer to see the blood bath that they knew would come. Suddenly Humphrey saw something out of the corner of his eye, three wolves had gotten to close to the barricade and one had lost his balance.

His "friends" made no move to help only laughing as he toppled over the side of the barricade ten feet down and into the arena. Humphrey watched shocked as the wolf slowly got up giggling to himself when a flash of darkness flew by and the wolf yelped in shock.

As the thing disappeared behind a small rusted truck Humphrey saw that when the creature was moving impossibly fast it had torn off a chunk of the wolves flank. The crowd cheered and continued yelling as the wolf struggled to climb back up and over the wall to safety in the stadium seats. Two more shadows whizzed by this time the wolf was missing an ear and a tail. Five more now and soon the wolf was nothing but a pile of sticky red bones in the dirt his cries lost to the crowds yells for blood.

Humphrey backed up shaking in fear realizing that there was no fighting these beasts, they were much too quick to hit or even see. Quaking in fear Humphrey rolled onto the dirt and crawled under a slab of rusted metal searching for signs of attackers or just a stray shadow.

A blur flew by inches in front of his face disappearing over a rotted rusty car but not before Humphrey let out a yelp of fear. Suddenly three shadowy blurs appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Humphrey frozen in shock studied the creatures seeing they were small maybe three feet in height and had small piranha like teeth looking like much smaller faster versions of a human child covered in an inky black soup like all the monsters Humphrey had seen so far.

Humphrey closed his eyes shivering in fear hearing the cracking and gnashing of their teeth rubbing together before they disappeared into the arena continuing to search. Humphrey opened his eyes fearfully thinking, they have no eyes… They use sounds or smells possibly? Grinding his teeth together Humphrey thought, "It doesn't matter, if I make another noise I won't be that lucky next time..."

Stowing his fear he began to crawl through the dirt under the rusted metal and through the broken glass. Humphrey whimpered as one of his paws was cut open by a shard of glass. Cursing at his mistake he continued pushing forward and he saw only a few meters away a small car tipped onto its side.

Being careful to not cut himself he pushed through the open front window falling into the passengers seat breathing heavily. Images of the creatures flashing through his terrified mind. Humphrey heard the jeering of the crowd yelling, "COWARD! Die right! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE!"

He then heard objects, rocks possibly being thrown at the car. The jeering increased and Humphrey shut his eyes knowing if he stayed hidden the sound would draw the creatures directly to him and he would die in the tiny space.

Frantically shoving glass out of the way Humphrey pulled himself out the driver window spilling onto the crusted dirt of the arena. Pawing forward away from the car he began to hyperventilate crawling through the debris scanning for any sign of the creatures.

Whether it was just plain luck or Humphrey had a guardian angel he emerged near the rusted gate seeing nothing but darkness beyond the arena. The fog ahead had obscured the land helped by the darkness of night. Not even the moon was shining overhead to offer some point of hope or a direction to flee.

Humphrey looked back at the arena seeing blurs of darkness sweep the area looking inside of cars and under the debris. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and willed himself to think. "What can I do!? I can't leave my friends here, but if I don't escape now I'll surely die."

Before he could make a decision a streak of darkness sped past him. Humphrey breathed a sigh of relief…. Suddenly a indescribable agony tore through his body and his left eye erupted into red hot pain. Humphrey closed his eyes, no eye. He felt his now empty left eye socket and horrified realized the creature had grabbed it before disappearing out of the gate.

Howling in pain and fear he collapsed as the crowd continued yelling, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" "NO HUMPHREY!" A feminine wail pierced the crowds insanity. Humphrey opened his good eye struggling to stay conscious his head pounding searching for the source of the one who had yelled his name.

Homing in on the source he had hoped it would be Kate but Humphrey was surprised to see that it was the she wolf that had sent him here in the first place. She ran along the stadiums barricade and began hitting a large metal bell.

Instantly the ringing of the bell froze the shadowed creatures. They covered their ears and wailed in agony before disappearing out the gate in a flash of darkness. The crowd instantly booed and began throwing rocks at Humphrey.

The she wolf gracefully leaped down into the arena as the gate clanged shut mere inches away from Humphrey's face. She knelt besides him and pressed a wad of crusted leaves into his bleeding eye socket.

Humphrey with one last effort before the pain knocked him out wheezed, "Why?" She smiled sadly and answered, "Because you're my brother, and if they kill you. They're going to have to kill me to." Before he could pass out he muttered, "Sister I don't have a...a..." She smiled sadly and said, "I know you don't believe me, but I'm sorry Humphrey I shouldn't have let my fear of death almost condemn you to it. But I'm your sister Katrina. If they kill me before I can explain...I-I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Stay strong my brother...I'm so sorry... For everything."

The pain was too much for Humphrey, and the shock didn't help as he drifted away into his shattered mind thinking, "Katrina... my...sister!?"

* * *

><p>"Humphrey…." "Humphrey….." "HUMPHREY!" Humphrey sat bolt upright slamming his nose into Kate's. "What!? where am I? what's happening!? Where…" Kate cut him off yelling, "YOUR OK!" She hugged him fiercely and asked, "What happened to you!? They threw you in here and I thought you were dead!"<p>

Humphrey rubbed his head and muttered, "The arena, my...Sister?" What happened to her?" Kate stopped confused and asked, "The arena? And your what?" Humphrey coughed and answered, "I was thrown into an arena with some new kind of creatures…One of them tore my eye out...I didn't even know until it was to late. Thankfully before they could kill me the wolf that put me in the arena rang a bell and the creatures fled. She treated my eye injury and claimed to be my sister...Katrina...Before I passed out that is."

Kate teary eyed bit her lip and asked, "You lost your eye?" Humphrey hung his head and whimpered, "They tore it out, I couldn't leave you so I stopped and they tore it out." Kate's tears began to drip onto the dirt encrusted floor as she whispered, "I'm so sorry Humphrey…" He quickly shook his head and said, "It's a small price to pay to see you safe and sound." Humphrey gave a sad laugh at his attempt at a joke before asking, "Did they treat your infected injury?"

Kate nodded and answered dejectedly, "Yeah, they treated me and said something about you being just fine in their care." Humphrey shook his head and muttered, "Bastards, they lied when they said you might not make it...where's Garth and Lilly?"

Kate hung her head even lower and answered, "I don't have a clue, they must have been put somewhere else in this labyrinth of corridors. I don't know where though." Humphrey nodded as if expecting this answer and pushed on the wooden door but it held firm.

Kate raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you really think that would work?" Humphrey smirked and answered, "Well at least I tried something." Kate teared up again and whispered, "How can you stay positive after all this?"

Humphrey answered solemnly, "I have to because for the first time in our lives we're facing something that we can't give up against. Something actively waging total war against us and everything still alive on this scarred and beaten planet... Do you remember how every so often someone like Tony used to or another pack would declare total war against our own pack. Do you remember Kate?"

Kate nodded and Humphrey continued, "Well that wasn't true of course, it's impossible for any group to actively wage total war or commit one hundred percent to it. We had peace from time to time. No attacks and the the hunts were good before the fighting was continued. And before long they would leave us alone and peace would return."

He continued, "But now we face an enemy that will always want to kill us, that is always waging total war and will never stop until every last living thing is dead. These creatures have no limits. Everyone still alive has their limit though, us, the wolves keeping us captive. But not the monsters and creatures out there. We can't break them or convince them to give up, but we can break."

Humphrey took a breath before stating, "War is two sides trying to push each other past the emotional breaking point. Even an omega like me is aware of the fundamentals of war. The true nature of war, tactics, supplies. It doesn't matter if your spirit breaks, if you give up."

He sighed turning and told her, "Your father told me of a great war long ago between humans, much like this one. He said their technological prowess was unmatched and the two sides were the Axis and the Allies. The Allies had the logistics and support of the entire planet, while the Axis had to rely on what scant assets they could dig up within their own borders. The Allies won because they could make more bullets and bandages then the enemy."

Humphrey shivered and said, "This time we're the Axis because we can't surrender and we have no help, and even as we are facing an enemy that is completely devoted to eradicating and consuming all life on earth. We must survive against them, and we will. Because we won't give up, we can't focus on the betrayal, the cruelty, the bottomless evil in some hearts because that's what will make us decide we should just give up and life isn't worth living"

Smiling Humphrey sat down next to Kate and asked, "Do you still believe we'll make it Kate?" She nodded taking a deep breath and answered, "I know we will, we have to keep going. We only ever lose if we give up." Humphrey nodded content and whispered, "There's a word for that kind of lie, hope..."

* * *

><p>Well that's another chapter done, next one coming sooner then you'd expect. Thanks for reading and I hope all of you are still enjoying the story!<p> 


End file.
